Galerians File A
Galerians File A is a novelization of the video game for the first ''Galerians'' game. It was published in 2000 in March by Kadokawa Shoten. It was printed only in Japanese. Written by Maki Takiguchi and art by Shou Tajima. It only contains the Stages from the game, A''' and '''B with many chapters for them in between. The book has 251 pages. It was published 2000-2003. Summary From The Back of The Book Michelangelo City is where desolation will proceed, while being dominated by advanced computer Mother Dorthy all over civilization. A 14-year-old boy, Rion wake up in a room at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. However, the boy who had lost memory other than his own name. He seeks to know who he is and why was he sent there. In order to escape from fear, he began to exert his unexpected powers that he has within. Can Rion find out who he is before the galerian Birdman stops him from finding Some girl name Lilia? Description in The Book In the novel, it describes Rion Steiner has multiple nightmares about running in the dark screaming. In the mind of the boy, he thinks it's the end of the world because he cannot go anywhere but surrounded by nothingness darkness. It talks about how the darkness is going to take over him. Some point in the book he sees a figure before him and believed it was always with him (Possibly Lilia Pascalle). Another point in the book he has another nightmare about murdering people in the [[Michelangelo Memorial Hospital|'Michelangelo Memorial hospital']] and clams the dream was frightening before he even wakes up. (Kind of like a vision before he woke up). He hears a voice in his head laughing for satisfaction and he thought it was himself (Possibly Cain) and seeing someone screaming in pain. Before waking up he felts fragments of the images around him. A large house beneath a clouded sky. A person's face. A red clock, so red. A pile of broken boxes, shards of glass, a black hat, face after face after face, and all of which seemed meaningless. None of it had any significance to Rion but bring him pain and emptiness. ''- Copy right out of the book translated in English'' Characters That Appear In The Book * Rion Steiner * Doctors * Doctor Lem * Birdman * Elsa Steiner * Albert Steiner * [[Doctor Pascalle|'Doctor Pascalle']] * Lilia Pascalle (Child) Differences From Galerians * It follows the beginning a bit different than the actual game. Instead of showing the scene of the Michelangelo City, It describes that he is having nightmares before returning to reality. * Rion has a hard time walking when he goes into the Data Room. * In the novel it seems that Rion has a indignation compare the video game; like in the animation Galerians: Rion. * The doctors call Rion by the name GE-R3,''' '''could mean by what galerian he is by number code. Gallery 3-16a4e399aa.jpg Wiki-background 18928127 681299985387571 1553749777 n.jpg 6-1d55796a4f.jpg 7-d3884e6e5a.jpg 8-762bc773fc.jpg 9-cdbc194957.jpg 10-36c2b1d4e8.jpg 11-e505f05452.jpg 12-6e031b8023.jpg 13-48898e6265.jpg 14-50cb607895.jpg 15-0663fff854.jpg 16-d4c9378ee1.jpg 17-c189c824c0.jpg 18-2bab71b2cc.jpg 19-409fb5e049.jpg 20-f4bcdb60f3.jpg 21-65d7513289.jpg 22-93a82f9b5d.jpg 23-20ee24a95b.jpg 24-2766950583.jpg Category:Books